Hap-hazards
by Virtual ST
Summary: Nothing seems to always go to plan...


**~HETALIA~**

Germany sat in a lounge chair doing his best to keep himself relaxed. He took notes down on the meeting he had with the others the other day.

_Day: X, Month: X_

_Nothing eventful, still the same as usual...how can we ever get any work done with everyone being at each other's throats and always in disagreements?_

Germany sighed as he put the pen down. "I still can't get any work done...with that smiling fool in my mind..." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his gloved hand. The image of Italy came to mind. The flashback replaying as he saw it as if it were happening all over again.

**~HETALIA~**

"HEY GERMANY!" Italy yelled as he waved his arms over his head. "YOO-HOO! Germany!" He smiled and laughed. Germany sighed.

"Vat is it now?" Germany sighed exasperated. Italy held up a pair of swimming trunks that had the German and Italian flag colors on it.

"Look what I have here! Since I thought it was a close to being summer-we could go swimming! Isn't it a fantastical idea?" Italy beamed holding the two swimming trunks and waving it around. Germany stared at the one with his flag upon it.

"Vell...where are you planning to go swimming at?" Germany asked. Italy's smile dropped and he looked at the two swimming trunks and lowered his hand looking dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me that you actually made the decision without even knowing vhere you were going to swim...?" Germany placed his hand over his face and sighed. Italy suddenly beamed and waved his arms.

"Don't worry! Maybe we can find out where we can swim! We should ask Japan where to go swimming!" Italy then ran off to find the telephone, disappearing from Germany's sight. Germany shook his head and looked up.

"Vell...that was predictable..." Germany admitted.

**~HETALIA~**

The phone rang as Japan sat taking notes and experiences from the last meeting.

_Day: X, Month: X_

_It was strange to see how the other countries always come into disagreements due to beliefs and their own way of thinking. Everyone always seems to look at the other as wrong and always as each other's enemy. Sometimes I wish we all could come to an agreement and focus on what we can accomplish._

Japan put down his ink brush and reached over and answered his phone. "Konnichiwa...eh? Itary-kun? Hai...you want to go swimming? Um...but it is earry summer...Maybe we arr courd sit in the hot springs to rook at the stars and enjoy our first month of summer and go to the festivar, ne?"

"_Ooh! It sounds like fun! Maybe I can get Germany to come along! We all need a vacation anyways! Oh! Oh! Japan! Can we wear swimming suits in the hot springs?"_ Italy asked excitedly. Japan looked confused and a bit uneasy.

"I don't know Itary-kun...we usuarry go into the hot springs naked..." Japan sounded unsure. Japan then looked down at the notes he just took and saw the sentence,

"_I wish we all could come to an agreement and focus on what we can accomplish."_

"_Oh...? Really...? But I really wanted to see Germany in the swimming clothes I made him..." _Italy sounded disappointed and bit sad. Japan's eyes were focused on the words then he lowered his head slightly and sighed. He made a soft smile and understood.

"But maybe we can this once..." Japan said as he looked at the sentence.

"_Ve~ Really? Grazie! I'll be sure to make you one too! Ciao~!" _Italy's voice sounded cheery once again.

"Eh?! Nani?! Wait...I don't want a swimming crothes! Itary-kun!" Japan then heard no response and he sighed as he put the phone back.

"Maybe...this is one of the reasons we arr come to disagreements so easiry...no one risten to the other..." He said as he went back to his journal and wrote down his current experience.

**~HETALIA~**

Germany sighed once again as he couldn't turn down his ally's offer to go see Japan and go to the hot springs. He knew there was still a lot of work to be done and he just couldn't leave it behind. Still he did not want to disappoint his fellow ally either. What a difficult decision... He looked over at the stack of papers with his hands rested under his chin. This is the moment where Germany has one of those 'angel-and-devil-on-his-shoulders.' Germany sighed as he got to work and hurried through the paperwork.

"Ja...I will not disappoint either my boss or Italy!" Germany worked double-time.

**~HETALIA~**

Italy had the table set up and set down the dishes. He was smiling and humming as he served the chicken alfredo with pesto and broccoli. He looked over to the doorway where Germany usually was to arrive at dinner time. There was no Germany to be seen. Italy stopped humming and smiling as he was surprised.

"Germany...?" He whispered. He stared at the doorway until he began to worry. "Germany never misses dinner...and never late...hmmm...maybe he's still working in his office." He looked back at the plate of chicken alfredo. Then he smiled and got an idea. He walked over before he heard a small sound.

"Mew..." Italy turned around and looked down at the floor. It was Pooky! Italy smiled and squat down in front of her and pet her head. She purred in delight at Italy's touch.

"Aw Pooky-Pooky! You wanted dinner too didn't you? But we're going to go to Germany's office and eat there, sounds good no?" Pooky meowed her response. Italy grinned and stood back up then grabbed the plates and headed over to Germany's office.

**~HETALIA~**

Italy peered his head into Germany's office and knocked on the door with his foot. "Germany...? You in here...?" He asked as he held the plates and Pooky meowed as she had followed him. Italy let out a soft gasp as he saw Germany asleep on his desk. His blond hair was in disarray and fell over his forehead and his head rested on his folded arms. He still held his pen in his hand. The stack of papers was on the other side of him and seemed that he had finished all his work early. Italy smiled as he walked into the room.

"Germany~ Pooky and I brought you dinner! Wakey wakey Germany! Dinner time!" Italy sang as he set the plates down on the small table nearby and then made his way over to Germany. He was about to wake him up until he saw his notebook open and had today's date in it. He looked at it and read it.

_Day: X, Month: X_

_Italy seems really intent on taking me swimming with him...I don't want to let him down...I won't be able to live up to it. That and I also do not want to let down my boss. Hmm...Maybe if I finish my work early and get it done, I will be able to please Italy and go with him to see Japan next week. I don't want to ever see my only friend so sad. I won't let him down. I promised and owe him that much._

Italy was astonished by what Germany wrote about their friendship. He never thought that Germany had cared so much about staying friends with him except the last time he asked Germany if he lied about being friends with him. Italy looked over to his ally. Germany still slept and then as tears ran down Italy's face-he suddenly hugged Germany. "Waaahhh! Germany! Germany!" Germany awoke with a start and fell down to the floor with Italy hugging him tightly. Germany was on his side as Italy was bawling in his chest.

"I...I didn't know you cared so much Germany! I a love you so much! I'm such a terrible friend to not know that you cared so much and worked overtime and did your work so fast so you could go see Japan with me!" Italy cried burrowing his head into Germany's chest. He cried and sobbed. "How can I ever a repay you?" He asked crying. Germany sighed and his eyes softened by the realization that it was Italy that was making all the fuss.

"You read my entry for today didn't you Italy?" Germany rubbed his hand on his head and messed up his bangs. He was a bit mad but he couldn't stay angry at Italy since he was crying hopelessly in his arms. Germany sighed as the poor Italian continued to cry. "Vhat am I to do with you Italy?" Germany asked as Italy kept sobbing until Italy suddenly stopped and Germany looked down at him. "Are you alright Italy...?" He asked. Italy looked up at him with his eyes and smiled as he sat up immediately.

"Germany! I was a too busy crying that I forgot that I brought you your dinner!" Italy said as he beamed. Germany looked up at him astonished. Italy recovered quickly over by his crying then less than ten minutes. Germany then also sat up and ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back into place. Italy then ran over to the table and he stopped. Pooky was sitting next to the plates and she looked stuffed. She let out a soft mew as Italy turned back to Germany.

"Um...I guess Pooky was hungry too..." Italy laughed lightly. Germany sighed.

_I guess he also forgot to feed his cat..._ Germany thought and shook his head.

**~HETALIA~**

Japan sighed as he held the bucket of water and the cloth that was covered in dirt. He wiped his forehead as he stood looking at his work. He had the whole floor cleaned and now he had to put a bit of wax to polish it off.

"Whew...I did not think it wourd take that rong to comprete. Now it is time for wax and porish and then a bath and decorations." Japan smiled as he looked at the work he did and could see that the floor was cleaned for his guests. "No one wourd like to see their guests in a messy home." He said as he took the bucket and the cloth out back and he dumped the water over his plants. "Such work for me has become such a cumbersome thing. I hope Itary-kun and Germany-kun rike staying here for a whore week." Japan said as he smiled and thought about it to himself. "Hmm...Maybe we can eat some tasty meat and peach buns. They'rr rike that a rot." Realizing what he just said about meat and peach buns he heard his stomach growl. "Ai...I guess it is time to take a break and have some good cherry brossom tea and dumprings...maybe a nap too..." Japan felt hungry and fatigued.

**~HETALIA~**

"DUDES, DUDES! Check it out yo!" America posed in the front of the meeting room with a large 'heroic' grin. The rest of the Allies stared at him in confusion as America stayed in the same position.

"If you're going to pose like a statue during the whole meeting then you're just wasting our time by staying here and lookin' quite ridiculous." England sighed and organized some papers while not looking at him. America frowned but then let out a chuckle and a smile.

"Oh c'mon England! It would help once in a while to develop a sense of enthusiasm!" America laughed and walked over to his seat. England sighed exasperately and did not bother to look at America.

"Oh please. Like I'd ever be happy by seeing the same jacket every day..." England scribbled on his notes. France was studying America's jacket and came to a conclusion.

"Iz zhat what we are suppose to be lookin' at? It does look like your same old tacky American jacket." France stated as he checked America all over with his eyes. "Zhat and your fatty self is still the zame as ever. But I'm not zo picky and it still looks zo great on you~ Mnh-honhonhonhon~" France winked at America as England glared at France.

"Um..." America 'sweatdropped' and had a chill run up his spine. "Thanks France...although I kinda wished you didn't notice about my figure instead of my awesome new jacket..." America was a bit offended and sad that France called him 'fatty.'

"Oi! Are you checking out America, during our meeting Frog?! I knew you were so unkempt in that mind of yours that you even have dirty thoughts about anyone whether it be in public or not-I'm surprised you can't look at anyone without thinking of putting them in bed with you!" England stood up immediately from his chair and threw his notes and his pen at the other blonde's head.

"Oh yeah?! I'm zurprised you haven't even had a woman look at you even once and be like 'Zay! He's handzome or even hot! Maybe even cute!' Are jealous because I'm the more attractive man than you are? But who the hell would want to look at you with thoze furry eyebrows, tacky clothes, ugly hair and food that makes you want to throw it up?!" France retorted, standing up in his defense. England clenched his teeth together. The two then lunged at each other and started to hit, choke and wrestle all over the table. China sighed and shook his head solemnly.

"Ai...This is why we never get anything done-_aru_." China frowned and could feel a headache coming on. America watched them and kinda sweatdropped.

"Who would even call you attractive Frog?! All I see is a messy crook of a frame and girl-ish clothes!" England pulled on France's hair.

"All the men and women in my country adore and praise me like the most sexy man I am! I bet all the men and women wish they could live in my country with great food and wine as well as the most gorgeous thing like me zhat lives 'here!" France hit England's side with his knee and pulled on his hair too.

"Whoo! Wrestling! Go England! Yeah! Oh watch out France he's got your beard! Ow! Yeah! England's making a comeback! Harsh! France just ripped off one of your eyebrows!" America was cheering them on by standing on his chair. Russia sat with a smile.

_Ooh! Another fight! I wonder who will win this time...Aahhh...These meetings never get boring! _Russia thought to himself as he watched the two other countries fight. It made him smile since he knew he will take over their countries if one of them were to die.

"OW! He's got you by the balls now!" America yelled.

"Ai ya..." China's head started to hurt as he tried to stay calm but he immediately stood up and outbursted. "You guys are so immature...and so dirty-_aru_! You shame your culture and your people-_aru_!"

**~HETALIA~**

It was getting late at night in the estate as one sat staying up working hard on his little gift. He smiled and hummed his national anthem as he kept a certain someone in mind. He remembered that day that the Holy Roman Empire had left him and told him that he loved him. He knew inside that he will never forget him nor the promise that they had made to each other.

"Ve...I know we will meet again. I a know it..." Italy whispered as he held up the pair of swimming trunks. It had a large red spot on the white garment. He smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Ve~ Ooh! He's gonna a love this!" He grinned then packed it in with the rest of the clothes he had ready for the vacation. He then placed the large bag near the door and he quickly took off his clothes. He flung them all over the floor and then silently craweled into the bed-under the covers and then laid next to the sleeping German. "Mm..._guten nacht mein fruend_." He then leaned over Germany and slowly lowered his head over Germany's to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. Germany stirred and he heard Italy and he rolled until he was flat on his backside slowly opening his eyes and squinted to see through the dark.

"Italy...vhat're you still doing up...?" Germany mumbled softly as he had turned over but he met the Italian's 'goodnight kiss.' His eyes widened as he felt his breath get caught and was startled to wakening up all of his senses suddenly by this gesture. Then Germany felt his whole body stiffen up and he could feel the other's lips leave his. Germany's reflexes kicked in and he thrust out his hand to grab the Italian but he grabbed the sheets instead. He cursed in his mind as he knew he almost grabbed Italy and wanted to prolong that act of which the Italian had bestowed upon him. Germany felt the Italian then move a bit away and then shift to the other side of the bed. Germany felt himself finally move again and he twitched letting out a sharp soft exhale. He started to think and go through what just happened through his mind.

_Italy had just kissed me...right? NEIN! He wouldn't have done that! He flirts and hits on women! But...that day on the 14th of Febuary...and all thse times Italy walked on me while I was in the shower and those times we spent together, sleep on the same bed...sometimes shower together, saw each other's-nein...NEIN...!_ Germany felt his face flush. He knew he couldn't deny this feeling he was starting to feel for the Italian and how he secretly thought it over and over again since that day and every day after that. He knew he didn't mind but somewhere he knew it was wrong and it could ruin his friendship! He raised his hands over his face and he could feel his own face burning. He trembled from that experience. It was his first kiss and it was with another man! But...he didn't mind...and secretly inside he knew he wanted a part of this...

_Nein...this is bad...I can't let Italy know he kissed me and I can't let this interfere with the future! I'll still treat him the same and nothing will change! Right...? JA! Nothing will change...nothing won't make it change...nothing..._ Germany then closed his eyes and tried hard to fall asleep. Which sadly only lasted for ten minutes until Germany sat up and held his head and still continued to linger on about what just happened. The poor German was confused now on what approach to take after this.

"Da...damn it all...und now...vhat...vhat do I do?" Germany whispered to himself.

**~HETALIA~**

Steam came out of the painted tea cup that he held between his hands as he saw a tea leaf in it. "Oh...It's a tea reaf...if it rises...today wirr be a good day..." He watched closely until he heard banging on his door. He jumped a bit startled and spilled some of the tea over the rim and the leaf fell on his light blue yukata with koi fish designs. The banging continued as Japan sighed in disappointment and annoyance.

"Who on earth could possibry be here at this time of the morning?" He looked at the door and cleaned up his yukata with his sleeve and placed the tea cup on the floor and slowly got up. "Er...one moment and I'rr be right there!" Japan said as he went over to the door. He opened it while looking down and gasped when the figure entered and met his eyes. His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"It...It's you..." He found himself unprepared and the tall figure walked into the room looming over Japan.

"What...what do you want...?" Japan asked as he backed away slowly from the tall figure that overshadowed him.

**~HETALIA~**

His mouth opened widely and let out another yawn as he slumped over. That may have been the fifth yawn within the six minutes. He rubbed his eyes weary and waited on his friend to get the last bag loaded up do they could head over to Japan's house. Finally he appeared with a large olive green bag and was dragging it towards him.

"Ve! I'm...I'mma ready now...unh!" Italy dragged the large bag across the floor. Germany sighed as he knew Italy was going to ask him to help him out. He walked over to the Italian and picked up the large olive green bag with ease. He turned and Italy smiled when Germany looked upon him.

"Ve~ Germany you're really strong!" Italy said amazed and looked up at him. Germany smiled lightly until he had caught himself and noticed he had been staring at Italy's lips the whole time and his face flushed and he nearly dropped the bag. He grabbed ahold of it but staggered.

"Uwah! Germany! A watch out!" Italy grabbed the bag too but it slipped from Germany's gloved hands and he fell backward.

"GYAAHH!" Germany let out a cry as he fell. Italy's hand was caught in the strap and he crashed down on top of Germany. Italy flopped onto the German as the bag's strap had his hand tied up and Germany gasped when Italy's face was about to collide with his. He couldn't move and before he could, it was too late.

**~HETALIA~**

His blue eyes had widened as his lips had once again met the Italian's lips. Italy's eyes widen also as he felt Germany's mouth underneath his. Italy was the first to move and he slightly got up then laughed. Germany's face was flushed red noticing why the Italian was laughing.

"Oh boy! That was a so close! If it weren't for this-" Italy held up his tie that had come undone and had been on Germany's lips. "We could've kissed for sure! Boy! What luck!" Italy laughed as Germany could feel a slight anger and disappointment rise within him.

"IS THAT VHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?! 'CLOSE?!' IT WAS LUCK?!" Germany snapped as Italy flinched at the sudden boom of the German's voice. He held his hand over his ear and trembled.

"_M-mi perdoni!_" Italy shook as tears started to form. Germany saw the tears well up and he cursed at himself for snapping.

"_Nein_...it's _mein_ fault Italy...so stop your crying..." Germany looked away from him. He saw Italy's other hand was still twisted in the bag strap and he brought his hand up to it and loosened Italy from it.

"_Gr...grazie..._" Italy whispered and rubbed his wrist. Germany then looked back up at Italy. Italy looked down at Germany and noticed he was staring at him.

"Ger...Germany...? What's wrong...? _Mi...mi perdoni..._I probably made you a mad at me again...I'll a stop crying now..." Italy rubbed his eyes until there was a large crashing sound of things dropping to the floor at the doorway. Italy and Germany turned their heads and their eyes widened. Germany let out a soft gasp. Italy started to tremble in fear as the figure stood in the doorway looking very angry.

**~HETALIA~**

They still were in the same position as Italy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe who had come by and saw them both in the strange position.

"_Buon...buongiornio..._" Italy greeted as the figure's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Then he blinked then glared and gritted his teeth.

"'_BUONGIORNIO' _MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL IS A GOING ON 'ERE?! WHAT IS THAT _PATATE_ BASTARDO A DOING TO YOU?! DO I NEED TO SHOOT HIM?! TELL ME NOW VENEZIANO OR I'LL A SHOOT HIM ANYWAYS!" Italy then started to cry even more.

"WAAHH! Please don't a shoot my friend! We just had an accident is all! It's not what it a looks like!" Italy flailed and Germany sighed.

_This is just great...the last thing I need is Italy's brother to come along. How embarrassing and annoying..._

"Right-! He probably gets off by taking avantage of you a like this! You asshole! How could you let this fucking motherfucker potato sunnava bitch do this to you Veneziano?!" Romano ran over to Italy and pulled him off and kicked Germany in his vital regions. Germany let out a cry and held himself as Italy cried even more.

"Waah! Big brother don't a kick Germany in the balls!" He cried and tried to hold Romano back as Romano turned on him.

"I'll a kick him more if he touches my little brother a like that again! Next time I'mma gonna grab _mi coltello_ and cut up his fucking _patates!_ Maybe even his fucking _banane_ if he puts that even near you!" Romano spat as he pulled out a blade from his boot and stood in front of Italy. Romano then cursed as his fumbled with the knife and he dropped his knife. He bent over to get it and nearly cried for being a failure as well as not holding his knife right. Then a flash of light was made and all of their heads turned to where it had came from.

"Kesesese~! I totally got all of you!" An albino man stood holding a camera and Romano and Italy trembled. Their eyes widened and Romano's face flushed in fury and in embarrassment knowing the other German took a picture of him bending over. It was their personal paparazzi, _Prussia_.

"YOU! What the hell is he doing 'ere?! You German bastard! Did you a take a picture of _mi_ behind?! If you did I will a kill you!" Romano pointed his knife at Prussia but only to drop it again. "_Chi...chigi!_" He cursed as Prussia took another picture.

"Aw! It was so frickin' adorable and awesome how you protected little cute Italy there and it was so awesome when you pulled out the blade but it wasn't so awesome that you dropped it though...especially vhen you dropped it _twice_! Kesesese~!" Prussia frowned. Germany cursed in his mind.

_Was he there the whole time?! Oh no! He probably saw-!_ Germany gasped then glared at Prussia.

"You were there the vhole time?!" Germany snapped.

"Kesesese! Ja, and I even got a nice shot of you getting your ass kicked by this cutie!" Prussia laughed. Germany vreened at him and gritted his teeth.

"I could've been killed and all you did was take some pictures!" Germany yelled.

"Aw, but you weren't West, and the moment you and sweet little Italy had almost kissed was kinda gross and not so awesome along with making me a bit irritated..." Prussia said. The two Italians hid behind Germany and trembled. They were a bit afraid of Prussia because every time he was around he would always take pictures of them when they were not looking.

"Damn you Germans! The very reason I a hate you all so much!" Romano spat as Italy hugged Romano.

"_Per favour! _Make him...make him a go away! He scares me! He even took a picture of me when I was a taking a _siesta_! _**AND I WAS NAKED!**_" Italy wailed as Germany's head throbbed with the migrane and mental image.

"Dammit it all Prussia vould you stop scaring them?!" Germany was getting very agitated by his brother's presence.

"_CHIGI?!_ This fucking asshole took pictures of _mi _brother while he was a naked?! You fucking pedophile and damn pervert! You will die a thousand deaths and prepare yourself for the worse! Cause 'ere it comes!" Romano whipped out something black and curly. "_MOUSTACHE_!" He held it up at Prussia and laughed. "HA HA HA! You a cannot escape the power of the moustache! How does it a feel to be so ugly?!" Prussia held up his camera and it flashed. His face blushed a bit and he grinned.

"Aw~! That was so frickin' adorable! You look so damn cute with your fake moustache and the way you just posed for the camera! Kesesese!" He took more photos as Romano gasped feeling overpowered by all the flashing.

"OH SHIT! It a had no effect on him too! My secret moustache attack failed again! Now he's got pictures of me with it! He even called me 'cute' and he's a _guy_! NOOOO!" Romano stepped backwards and started to cry. He ran behind Germany and clung to him crying like Italy was.

"I'mma so stupid and failed as a man and now 'cute!' My dignity is gone! I a hate all you German bastards!" Romano wailed alongside his brother.

"Hey West! Could you please move so I can get a better shot of them? That and it makes me a bit envious you get all the cuties to yourself! Hey West! You listening to me? HEY DON'T IGNORE YOUR AWESOME BROTHER!" Prussia yelled as a yellow bird chirped as it perched on his head.

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Germany was fed up of all the drama and the Italians clung to him as one cried in fear and the other in shame.

**~HETALIA~**

"_Je ne comprends pas_...?" France raised an eyebrow as America limped holding his lower back.

"Yeah dudes, my back and shoulders are killing me! I seriously need some vacation time! Since it's summer and all we should start it with a bang!" America smiled. France looked puzzled but then smirked.

"_Oui._ I get your drift. Maybe you could a come over to my place and I'll give you a nice massage, _non_?" France suggested until England came and hit France on the head with a dictionary.

"No! I won't let you defile America in such a manner!" England retorted as France rubbed his head.

"Owie! I wasn't a thinking of doing zuch a thing! I wouldn't take avantage of America like that...but the idea sounds good though~ Ohonhonhonhonhon!" France then thought about the idea and played it through in his mind as if he were living it. "The feel of another handsome man's body underneath my fingertips as I massage him and roll my fingers over his sexy abs and rub him down with oil! _Oui! _It sounds like a dream come true!" France felt pumped about it now. The rest of the Allies stared at him and backed away slowly leaving France in his own aura of daydreaming. England gritted his teeth and hit France again and poured a bottle of water over his head.

"Such unclean thoughts should be cleansed and purified! May God compel you!" England then threw more water on France. France gasped and started to cry.

"Aaahhh! What are you doing?! You're ruining my new shirt I made! Curse you _Angleterre_! You don't know a thing about fashion!" France cried as he placed his hands over his face in despair.

"HA HA HA! That's what you get Frog for trying to mess with America!" England said triumpantly. China shook his head letting out a exhale.

"Why you guys always fight? It seems it is getting worse because the time you two see each other you end up fighting-_ahen_." China said rubbing the sides of his head.

"Alrighty you guys I guess I'll be going to Japan's house then. I hear Japanese hot springs have some major healing! Besides that, I'm gonna go have some fun and start summer vacation! Oh yeah!" America smiled pointing up at the ceiling. Russia looked over to America.

"Really? It sounds like fun, could I come? I feel like I could use some this 'hot springs' healing powers...and this 'summer vacation' you always speak of." Russia said as he fumbled with his scarf. America turned to him and nodded.

"Of course you can braw!" America smiled. "Then we can have some of that weird black circle thingys with fish in the middle! That and the candy pretzel sticks and chocolate on them!" America said recalling the memory of eating them before. China overheard him and turned to the other two.

"Oh...are you talking about sushi and those pocky sticks-_aru_?" He asked holding up a hand that was covered in his sleeve.

"I guess that's what they're called. Yeah I'm gonna go over to his house and ask if I can soak up this old back in his hot springs!" America patted his lower back. China looked at America and he thought to himself while he held his sleeved hand to his chin. He did want to go to see Japan too but he knew Japan may not want to see him at all.

"You're going to the hot springs in Japan's house?" Britain asked as France still cried about England ruining his latest fashion. "I remember taking a bath in his hot springs and had such a jolly time with the _tengu_ and his little friend who were already in there."

"A _what_?" China knowing he had heard that word somewhere before.

"HA HA HA! You made new imaginary friends at Japan's?! That's awesome!" America slapped England's back in his laughter. "That's so like you! How much _sake_ you drink man?!"  
England scoweled at the American. It was typical of everyone to think he had always got drunk. This led to Englishman and the American bicker on about "imaginary beings" and "aliens."

"Ai ya…this is why we never get any work done-_aru._ You guys always fight. How are we going to get to Japan's house now-_aru_?" He asked as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. France had ran off to the bathroom to clean himself off and Russia was planning a secret attack in his mind on how to catch the Japanese man off-guard. China rested his arm on his chair and slightly whined as he couldn't stand this any longer…at this rate they went the trip to Japan was becoming even more further away.

**~HETALIA~**

**AN: Well…it seems there's more HetaFanfics than anything else I have written. I'm surprised people have forgotten my existence here on FF. This is at least the third HetaFanfic I've made. I'm not sure where this one is leading too since most HetaFanfics is always random and on a whim I start writing one out but I never finish! XD Anyhow I need to work on the second part of Hetalia: The Red (now Standpoint). I think people like that HetaFanfic more than any other I've written.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review/comment!**

**;)**

**~HETALIA~**


End file.
